The present invention provides a foodstuff comprising vitamin C, taurine, curcumin and aloe vera, its use in the control of skin disorders and methods for controlling skin disorders.
In most household pets, a healthy skin and coat indicates an animal in general good health. As the skin and coat condition of a pet provides such an important visual impact (in particular to pet owners and/or to the public in general) it is, an ongoing aim in the art to improve the skin and hair conditions of animals, in particular where an animal suffers from a skin disorder.
Skin disorders such as flea allergy or atopy cause discomfort or distress to an animal. In addition, such disorders reduce the actual or perceived condition of the skin or hair of an animal. It is therefore an aim of this invention to provide a foodstuff, which can be used to assist in the treatment of skin disorders in an animal, particularly in a dog. The provision of a foodstuff to control skin disorders is convenient for the owner as the foodstuff can be administered instead of or in combination with the animal's conventional food. Thus, administration of the foodstuff avoids the inconvenience and distress associated with the use of shampoos or skin ointments, creams or lotions.
Furthermore, the foodstuff of the invention utilizes ingredients which can occur naturally to provide a benefit to an animal. This will overcome any real or perceived disadvantage in treating an animal with drugs, primarily prescription drugs.